A Cura e A Doença
by nonsense fics
Summary: Dr. China nunca imaginou que um paciente poderia mudar tanto a sua vida...


Por que será que, apesar de não se ouvir muito sobre medicina russa, é tão comum deixarem o Rússia como médico?

E por que, apesar da medicina chinesa ser tão conhecida, é raro ver um China médico?

Bom, foi pra ver no que dava que resolvi tentar essa fic... espero que gostem =p

* * *

><p>Cap. 1: Dr. China, emergência!<p>

China era um jovem médico. Não tão jovem quanto aparentava, mas se orgulhava de recetemente ter inaugurado seu próprio consultório com uma miniclínica. Ainda tinha que pagar o aluguel da casa-consultório onde morava e trabalhava e o financiamento de parte do equipamento médico, contudo julgava que não estava nada mal para seus trinta-e-poucos anos.

Encerrando as atividades do dia, estava curtindo uma de suas grandes paixões. Se não tivesse se dedicado á medicina, talvez hoje fosse um chef... apesar de que não era a mesma coisa cozinhar só para si. Tinha se habituado a alimentar seus irmãos, que tomaram seus próprios rumos... e sempre acabava fazendo uma quantidade de comida grande demais para uma pessoa.

Foi quando a campainha tocou.

Como não esperava nenhuma visita, ignorou.

Mas a campainha insistiu.

Fungou irritado, desligando o fogo enquanto o chamado era cada vez mais irritante e até desesperado. Foi até a janela de sua casa sobre a clínica e anunciou:

"Sinto muito, estamos fechados. Marque uma consulta e..."

"D-doutor, é uma emergência! Por favor, abra!" - interrompeu uma voz.

O asiático então notou dois homens que apoiavam um terceiro, e um garoto. Teria que deixar sua tão esperada refeição e ver do que se tratava. Desceu correndo, vestindo seu jaleco e abriu a porta, dando passagem ao grupo.

À primeira vista, já se notava que realmente não era uma brincadeira, as manchas de sangue nas roupas – principalmente do mais alto – mostravam que não eram ferimentos leves.

"... O que aconteceu?" - perguntou o médico, pensativo.

"Ele levou um tiro!" - respondeu o garoto, o que causou um sorriso no ferido e um dueto desesperado: "LETÔÔÔNIA!"

"AIYA! Eu não tenho infraestrutura para esse tipo de tratamento aqui! É melhor irem para um hospital! Vocês estão de carro, não é? Se seguirem essa rua..."

"D-doutora, não pode recusar atendimento médico!" - tentou argumentar o loiro de óculos.

"É _doutor_! Que grosseria!" - ralhou - "E não atendo porque não tenho infraestrutura e o hospital mais próximo fica a menos de 5 minutos de carro. Eles cuidarão melhor disso do que eu."

"Eh~ mas eu quero ser atendido por você, da~" - sorriu o ferido, sentando-se e observando o médico.

"Não entendem, aru? Vão para o hospital." - repetiu o médico, massageando as têmporas - "E por que tem que ser eu, se o hospital..."

"Huhu... Duvido que o hospital tenha médicos tão bonitinhos. E não vamos embora daqui, da~?"

"Aiya, eu não sou bonitinho, sou um profissional, yoroshi!"

"Ah~! Mas você pode ser bonitinho E profissional, da~?"

"Eu vou chamar uma ambulância." - disse, de dirigindo ao telefone, que foi tomado pelo de óculos, que arrancou o aparelho do fio, jogando-o pela porta.

"AIYA! Mas que..." - o chinês deu alguns passos em direção à porta, que foi fechada pelo moreno, e então o agarre da mão do ferido.

O asiático e o grandalhão se encararam numa discussão muda, até que o chinês fungou, frustrado.

"C-certo... mas não pensem que vai ficar de graça, aru!"

"Mas é claro que não, da~" - por um instante, o tom alegre tornou-se sombrio - "Nada é de graça... kolkolkol..."

"Você!" - dirigiu-se ao garoto - "Preencha um daqueles formulários do balcão." - voltou-se aos outros dois, abrindo a porta que dava para a clínica - "Ajudem a trazê-lo aqui."

"Agora, tire o casaco e a camisa e deite..."

"Huhuhu... que safadinho. Já quer me ver pelado e deitado pra brincar de médico, da~?"

"Cala a boca, yoroshi! É só a hemorragia ou ele é sempre assim, aru?"

Como resposta, os outros só tremeram.

"Senhor Rússia, registro o senhor como Ivan Braginsky ou Rússia mesmo?" - perguntou em alto e bom tom o garoto, da sala de espera.

"LETÔÔÔNIA!" - repetiu o coro, aterrorizado.

"Ne~ Letônia, pode vir segurar o meu casaco, da~?"

"E-eu vou preencher o formulário." - declarou o de óculos, saindo.

"Aiya... acho que vou precisar de material da outra sala." - comentou. Talvez conseguisse usar o celular para chamar a polícia.

"P-posso ajudá-lo doutor?" - perguntou o de cabelos castanhos.

"Me ajude a trazer o material, yoroshi?" - respondeu, tentando não parecer frustrado com a escolta do outro. Virou-se para o garoto, entregando-lhe algodão e um frasco - "Se é só pra ficar segurando um casaco, desinfete o ferimento enquanto eu separo o que preciso." - e foi para o cômodo ao lado, enquanto o mais jovem estava paralisado com olhos chorosos.

Quando voltaram, o garoto estava tremendo, ao lado do grandalhão que segurava seu antebraço sob o tecido grosso do casaco que lhe confiara.

"Agora, respire fundo..." - instruiu o chinês, colocando uma máscara que expelia um vapor no rosto do mais alto.

"Nyet! Eu quero ver o que está acontecendo, da~?"

"Parece uma criança mimada, aru!" - reclamou, mas logo pegou uma seringa, encheu-a com um líquido que aplicou na caixa torácica, em volta do ferimento - "Depois não reclame se doer, e se mexer sem avisar, morre, e não minha culpa, yoroshi!"

"Da~!" - sorriu.

"Pinça." - pediu ao moreno, sem tirar os olhos do machucado.

"Er..." - O moreno olhava confuso e desesperado para os instrumentos dispostos na bandeja.

O chinês fungou frustrado e pegou o instrumento - "Isso é uma pinça!"

"Parece mais uma tesoura com a ponta torta, da~!"

O médico ignorou o comentário e examinou melhor o buraco por onde a bala entrou.

"Não vai roubar o meu coração, da~?"

"N-não é recomendável flertar com o médico quando ele está te operando, yoroshi."

"Eh~ Então tenho que esperar acabar a cirurgia?"

"C-cala a boca, aru!"

"Ah, é que você fica tão bonitinho por cima de mim... mas aposto que por baixo fica melhor ainda, da~?"

"Escuta aqui, Rússia, Braginsky ou sei lá quem você for!" - disse, apontando o bisturi no nariz do paciente - "Vocês aparecem aqui, se recusam a ir pro hospital e me forçam a aplicar um procedimento que eu não tenho materiais para fazer e você ainda fica me atrapalhando? Se quer morrer, vá pra outro lugar e me deixe em paz, yoroshi!"

"Huhu... você tem coragem, da~"

"Não ria aru! Se eu cortar o lugar errado, a culpa não é minha!"

E assim, sem mais interrupções (além de alguns gemidos abafados aparentemente sem motivo do tal Letônia) o chinês finalmente conseguiu terminar a operação e retirar a bala do peito do paciente risonho.

"Pronto. Agora paguem e me deixem em paz, yoroshi."

Letônia aproveitou a distração para se afastar do agarre do grandalhão, que por um instante, observou-o fugir com desaprovação, mas logo seu sorriso se alargou.

"Ah~! Tem razão! Vamos te dar o que merece, da~!" - sorriu com uma animação quase infantil.

"Vocês tem algum convênio?"

"Nyet!"

"Cartão?"

"Nyet!"

"Eu não vou aceitar cheque de gente suspeita como vocês, aru!"

"Huhu... não pagamos com cheque, da~!"

"E-então..."

O moreno se moveu e o chinês imediatamente se pôs em posição de combate. Sempre praticara kung fu e se necessário... mas o suposto oponente fez um sinal de trégua.

"Preferimos pagar em dinheiro, da~!"

"E vocês acham que alguns trocados são o suficiente? Eu passei a noite trabalhando e nem jantei, aru!"

Então o de óculos chegou com uma pequena maleta e, ao receber um sorriso de aprovação do maior, abriu-a, revelando uma quantia que o asiático não soube calcular, mas que fez com que entrasse em choque por um segundo.

"AIYA! E QUEM É QUE ANDA COM TANTO DINHEIRO ASSIM?"

"Nyet, doutor... é melhor não perguntar o que não quer saber, da~?" - aconselhou, mas sua voz adotou um tom sombrio "E o preço também é pelo sigilo profissional. Kolkolkol..."

O grandalhão se levantou e chamou os outros, enquanto o médico tentava digerir os acontecimentos da noite. Por algum motivo, o garoto tremeu novamente ao olhar para o asiático, antes de partirem.

E por falar em digestão, o estômago do chinês roncou. Mas que droga, o jantar já devia estar gelado. Talvez de barriga cheia conseguisse assimilar melhor aquele episódio bizarro.

Mas ao chegar na cozinha... em vez de jantar, havia louça suja.

* * *

><p>Que tal uma comédia romântico-corporativa? Em breve, em <strong>East Corp<strong>:

_"HAHAHA! How cute, England! Está protegendo a namorada?" - riu o americano, fazendo um coração batendo com as mãos e cantarolando a melodia de uma música melosa._

_"What the hell, Amer..." - o inglês começou a discutir, mas logo empalideceu e tremeu ao sentir o meu olhar congelante..._


End file.
